Home invasion is the act of forcibly entering an occupied dwelling with a violent intent. It differs from burglary as it usually includes acts of kidnapping, rape, assault, or murder. The main entry point for home invaders is often the front door; forcing their way in when the door is opened by an occupant. Products exist on the market, for example door chains as illustrated in FIG. 1A, that allow the door to be opened partially. These products provide a first level of protection. FIG. 1B illustrates a known method of safe guarding a door with a known chain structure, as in FIG. 1A.
FIG. 1C illustrates an alternate embodiment of a door blocker with a door mountable plate. A second plate is mountable on an adjacent door frame. The second plate carries a pivotable, rigid blocking member which can slidably engage a portion of the door mountable plate. The door can only be partly opened when the pivotable member slidably engages the door mounted plate.
While useful, these products can be overcome with force. Thus, it would be desirable to have a security device installable on an entry door that can notify a central monitoring station of a forced entry attempt.